A Week to Live
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Elliot Parker a small town girl from Georgia but after the dead come back to life she runs into a few problems. From a man with a gun who wants more, to problems with her twin brother, to a blue eyed cross bow weilding redneck, to last but not least the Walkers. But what Elliot hadn't known was that she might be dead within a week. pre- S1, Daryl/ OC! Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey y'all! So this is my first ever Walking Dead fic. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I really want to know if you guys like it or not! **

-_Prologue_-

I felt my back hit the cold cement wall, my fingers sprawled out feeling it. The walker just kept coming towards me. He might have been attractive before becoming undead but now he had blood shoot eyes and dead, peeling skin. I felt my back pocket for my hunting knife but it wasn't there. I panicked. I took my eyes off of the walker to look down to the ground searching for any type of weapon that could possibly help me. There was nothing. No gun, no knife, nothing. My heart beat faster and my blood pounded in my ears. I looked over the walker's shoulder to see if anyone would be able to help me but no one was around.

_'I am going to die,'_ was the only thing that I could think of. It was the thought that crept forward from the back of my mind and it was a for sure thought. I watched as the walker drew closer, his limp making him slow. I was cornered with nowhere to run. The walker was close enough now to the point where I could touch him. I took my hands off the wall and shoved him back. The man in his human life must have strong because he didn't go that far in his undead state. I stared at him in shock as he snarled at me before continuing toward his to his goal. Me.

I let out a small whimper as I let my eyelids fall over my hazel eyes. I wasn't ready to face death yet. I wanted to live, see the world, have a family, but in a world that's gone to hell those things seem trivial.

I felt the walker grab my arm. My hand automatically curled into a fist but there was nothing that I could do. I was dead meat. The last thing I thought about before I felt the blood splatter was the past week that I had. It had been a week from hell but I wouldn't trade it for anything…besides maybe a hot shower or a world not filled with walkers but hey ya' get what ya' get.

**AN: Sooooo what did you think? Please review I am dying to know what you guys think! **


	2. Day One

**AN:Hey everyone, sorry this update is so late but enjoy this chapter! And please let me know what you think of it!**

-_Day One_-

"Elliot," a voice said shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his form take shape.

"What?" I groaned as I looked at my bedside clock. "It's 12:30 in the morning James, what could possibly be that important?" I asked as I let my eyes close.

"We need to go." My eyes snapped back open at the tone of his voice. "It's happening." I sat up in bed and found my remote in my messy bed. I clicked on the T.V and saw a local news program pop up.

"And now we head over to Stacy who is currently outside the city of Atlanta," the anchorman said. The screen changed and a pretty African woman appeared. Not a very fitting name for her in my opinion but my attention was drawn from her to what was behind her. I could see the city's skyline being illuminated by explosions.

"Thanks Tom," she said. "As you can see the government has order immediate evacuation of everyone in the city…" I turned it off before she could say more.

"Shit," I said running a hand through my dark hair.

"We need to go," James repeated. I nodded at him. He left my room in a burst of action knowing exactly what to do and I leapt into action myself. I quickly changed from my lovely sweatpants and oversized tee shirt into jeans, a basic green, and slightly form fitting tee shirt, and my boots. I threw a few more pairs of pants, a few tee shirts, tank tops, and flannel shirts in with them. I also threw in some under things. Even if the world was ending I wasn't about to go commando. I knew that my brother was doing the same thing in his room.

"Clothes done!" I yelled out my bedroom. I threw my hair up into a pony tail before throwing my brush, toothbrush, and deodorant into the bag. I then threw it into the hallway to be picked up later. I grabbed my phone from where it had been lying on my dresser charging. I shoved into my back pocket along with clipping a walkie-talkie to one of my belt loops. The walkie-talkie was in case James and I ended up getting separated and our phones didn't work. I took one last look around the room. The walls covered in pictures and posters. Even if I was 25 I still liked to hang stuff up.

"James let's go!" I yelled as I ran from my room. I ran down the hallway of our apartment picking up my backpack as I went. I stopped in front of the case where we kept our hunting equipment.

"I'm coming!" I heard him call as he ran out of his bedroom. I threw open the case and dug out another bag in which to put guns in. I threw our two shot guns, various rifles, ammo for all of them, and my hip quiver full of arrows into the bag. We had stocked up on supplies for the past hunting seasons but we never got the chance to use them, but when the dead come back to life they sure do come in handy.

I took my bow out of the case last being extremely careful with it. My bow was like my baby. I had perfect aim about 99% of the time and I loved it. I was like the girl from a book I had just read. I think her name was Katniss, from the Hunger Games. I slung my bow across my back as James tore down the hall way. I threw him the guns and we made to leave.

"Food!" I yelled at him, the thought just occurring to me. "I'll meet you by the truck!" I ran into our tiny kitchen and found yet another bag in which to stash stuff in. I threw in canned and nonperishable foods along with plenty of water bottles. I knew we had stuff at the safe house but this stuff was just in case we got stuck somewhere or overrun by the undead.

Grabbing the food bag, I ran from the kitchen and went to leave but I stopped right in front of the door. I took one last look behind me into the apartment that James and I had shared for the past year. I was going to miss this place but I knew that we couldn't stay.

I opened the door and ran not even caring to lock the door behind me, or even close it for that matter. I had nothing left in there that would help me. Who ever wanted to go in there could and I didn't care.

I ran down the stairs of the building that we lived in thanking God that we only lived a level up. I flew through the lobby not caring who was in there. Not many people had obviously wanted to leave seeing as we lived in the suburbs outside of the city but I knew that nowhere was safe right now.

Once I got out of the building and into the parking lot I saw my brother waiting with our pick up. I threw open the door and pushed the bags inside. I then climbed into the front next to James. He pulled out from the curb neither one of us saying anything.

"I'm gonna miss this place," I said breaking the silence after a moment. I didn't do well with silence.

"Me too," James replied. I watched the building shrink behind us in the rearview mirror. "Elle," he said after a minute or two of silence. I loved when he used my childhood nickname. Most people called me Elliot now but when James was scared he still called me Elle

"What honey?" I asked my voice calm and soothing.

Although James and I were twins I was always taking care of him. I loved him dearly but sometimes I felt more like his mom than his sister sometimes but I still loved him. I mean he still is my brother even if he is a little sensitive. Also James had a gift. I had known about it all my life but when his gift kicked in he needed someone to be there for him and I was always there.

"What will happen to Kasey and Paul and mom and dad?" he asked.

I looked over to him. Silent tears ran down his face. I ran my hand through his dark hair. This was always the one thing that helped calm him down. "I'm sure that Kasey will be fine," I told him. Kasey was our older sister. She's married with two kids. I didn't want to know what was going to happen to them now.

"Mom and dad?" he asked.

"Mom and dad can take care of themselves," I told him. Although my parents were older they were still pretty badass.

"And Paul?" he asked. Paul was my ex-boyfriend. I hated his guts after his ass dumped me but James still really liked him. I never saw Paul anymore but James sometimes went to visit him.

"Paul can take care of himself too," I told him. Sobs suddenly overtook his entire body. "Hey James. Stop the car." He did as he was told and pulled over. "I'll drive the rest of the way." James got out of the car and I slid over behind the wheel. James got back into the truck and we took off.

"I'm scared Elle," he whimpered.

"I know honey. Get some sleep now. It's a long drive," I said running my hand through his hair again. His sobs quieted and his eyes drifted closed.

"I love you Elliot," I heard him mutter before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"I love you too," I replied. I looked at the clock. 1:45. Damn, it felt like we had been on the road forever but it was only an hour. We still had about two hours on the road to go. I turned on the radio to help the drive go faster.

"Atlanta City residents are now being evacuated by the CDC by any means possible," I clicked the radio off not wanting to hear more. James had known that this was going to happen for a while. We had our cabin deep in the woods turned into a safe house for us.

After turning the radio off I started to sing some of my favorite songs. I had been big into musicals before all of this happened so I started with my favorite, Beauty and the Beast. I sang through most of the songs before starting on another one. I sang some of James' favorite songs after that.

By the time my voice was starting to feel sore I saw the familiar turn. I took the dirt road back into the woods and took a few more turns before stopping in front of the cabin.

"James," I said gently shaking his shoulder. "James we're here." I saw his eyes open before opening the door and getting out. In front of the door I could a see a motorcycle and another truck. "What the?" I asked grabbing my bow and arrows out of the back. I quickly loaded it before walking over to the door. I kicked it open and pulled my bow up.

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice asked me. He was pointing a gun toward me and I trained my bow on him.

"I could ask you the same question," I retorted to him.

"I'm Merle," the bigger one of the two said. He reminded me of Paul. Tall, gruff, unclean. "And that there is Daryl," he jerked his head toward the other man. I aimed my bow towards him and saw that he was aiming a crossbow at me. He was shorter than Merle and was definitely cuter. He had short dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Can I ask what you two are doing in my cabin?" I asked them not lowering my bow.

"We found this cabin," Daryl told me.

"Elliot what's going on?" James asked from the doorway behind me.

"I was just escorting these men out of **our** cabin," I gritted out from between my teeth.

"Ah come on darlin'" Merle said taking a step toward me. I put my bow back on him and he put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "We've got nowhere else to go. Ya' wouldn't want to kick us out in the dark."

"I think I do," I said.

"Elliot come on. One night can't hurt," James said.

"Fine," I gritted. "One night and then they're gone." I stalked from the house and nearly ripped the door off the truck when I opened it. I slid my bow back across my back and reached into the truck.

"Let me help you," someone said next to me. I jumped and bit before looking over. I saw Daryl standing next to me. He had his crossbow across his back and he was rubbing his upper lip with his thumb. I never even heard him come up next to me.

I ignored him and instead grabbed out my backpack, James' backpack, the gun bag, and the food bag. I know real mature right? I struggled with the load and I felt two bags get lifted out of my hands. I looked up and saw Daryl's back turned to me, carrying two bags, walking towards the house.

"Damn it," I swore under my breath. He was a stubborn man. I carried the bags into the house after him. "You can put the bags on the table," I called to him. I watched him out the bags on the table like I said. "James, Take your bag into your room. You can unpack a bit then get some sleep." I told my brother.

"Okay," he replied back grabbing his bag. He disappeared into the back of the house. I took the food bag and put it under the sink in the kitchen.

"We don't have rooms for you so you'll have to sleep on the couch," I told them. I grabbed the gun bag and my backpack before disappearing into my own room. I heard Merle swearing at Daryl then Daryl yelling back. I groaned before walking back out.

"You got a crush on that girl," I heard Merle say before he spotted me.

"If you two can't shut it for the night you will be sleeping with the wolves." I turned my back and walked away. I laid down in my bed fully clothed before I drifted into a light sleep.

**AN: So much drama! Please leave me a note saying what you think! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for day two!**


	3. Day Two

**AN: Hey everybody new chapter! Yay! So enjoy this chapter. It's a really good one and please review at the bottom please and thank you! Also I'm gonna respond to all of my reviewers now. I know I didn't do it the last chapter but I'm gonna try to do it on every chapter now. **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! Elliot has been my favorite character to write so far out of all my stories! And I wouldn't say that Daryl has a crush on her but he definitly has feelings, Merle just likes to tease him lol! I think that Elle will devolp some feelings as well. ;) And thanks so glad to hear that you like it! **

**jalenreedmua: Thanks! Super awesome that you like it! **

**Candyluver2121: Thanks! I'm so glad that you like it! **

**codeblueeyes987: I wasn't trying for that approach but still glad that you like it!**

**Now onto the chapter! **

-_Day Two_-

"Elliot!" someone screaming my name startled me awake the next morning. "Elliot!" I bolted up in my bed.

"James," I said flying into a frenzy. I grabbed my bow, still loaded from yesterday, and ran from my room. I ran into the living room and meet quite the interesting sight there.

Merle was spread eagle face down on one of the couches. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a blanket thrown haphazardly over his lower half. He was snoring like a bear.

Daryl on the other hand was wearing his jeans from yesterday and looked at peace. He was still sleeping but there were none of the worry lines that I saw yesterday on his face. I looked at his chest and saw the amazing muscles that were there. A rock hard six pack. Major yum. I could also see the multiple scars he had running across his chest.

"Elliot!" James screamed breaking me from my trance. I ran through the kitchen and stopped when I got in front of the window. I looked out it and my heart nearly fell out of my chest. James was there trying to fight off an undead woman. Its jaws came close to James' shoulder and I gasped.

I quickly and quietly opened the window and aimed my bow at her head. I released and the arrow embedded itself in her softened skull killing her instantly. She fell limp in James' arms and he pushed her off of himself. He looked from the dead woman to me.

I smiled and waved at him. "Want breakfast?" I called to him.

He rolled his eyes at me as he jogged back to the house. "What are you making?" he asked coming through the door. I leaned my bow up against a wall in the hallway to grab later.

"Nothing yet. Just woke up to your screams," I told him. "Speaking of which, what made you think that you could go out there like that? You could have gotten killed or worse. You could have turned into one of them. Is that what you want to be? One of those walking corpses. Do you want to become a walker?" I knew that what I was saying was harsh but it was the truth and James had to face that fact.

"I'm sorry Elle," he whispered, his eyes looked down refusing to meet mine.

Suddenly I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm just glad you're safe," I told him. I felt him smile against my shoulder but he didn't say anything.

"Am I interuptin' somthin'," a gruff voice said from the doorway into the living room. I looked over James' shoulder to see Merle standing there. At least he had the decency to put pants on before coming into the kitchen, but his morning wood was still visible. I nearly gagged at the sight but instead moved James out of my embrace and slightly behind me.

"I'm protecting my brother," I replied hotly. I gestured to the open window. Merle looked out and saw the dead body, the feathers of my arrow still visible.

"You got good aim there missy," he told me looking slightly impressed. "I but you'd be good in a fight too."

"I've had lots of practice," I growled at him. More practice than I cared to share.

"Merle what's goin' on?" Daryl asked as he stumbled into the room. He too only had his jeans on and I could see his morning wood, but it wasn't as bad as Merle's.

"I was just about going to kick his ass out of our cabin," I told him turning back to James. "We have a lot to do today. Stay close to the house. Don't wander off. Never go anywhere without your phone and your walkie-talkie."

"I know Elliot," James said.

"Good, no go shower and change. We'll go hunting in a half hour," I told him.

"Can't I have breakfast first?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Fine."

"Are we allowed to stay for breakfast too?" Merle asked in mocking voice.

"You talk to me like that again and I'll kick you out right now," I turned on him.

He put his hands up in surrender as Daryl spoke up. "What my brother is asking is if we can stay a bit longer. Not to intrude or anything."

I looked to James and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay with it," he told me. "I think they're kinda cool."

I looked at the two men and bit my thumb nail. A habit I picked up when I was dating Paul. He hated long nails and I never had the time to clip mine so I bit them all the time.

Daryl was looking at me and rubbing his lip with his thumb. I wouldn't mind if his brother left but I sure as hell wasn't gonna kick Daryl out. He was just too damn good looking. "Fuck," I whispered knowing that they would have to stay at least for a little bit. "You guys can stay. For a little bit at least. Bathroom is in the back, room on the far left. Don't take forever in the shower." I turned my back on them to start to figure out what to make for breakfast.

"Hell alright man!" I heard Merle exclaim. I gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice. I heard him stomp back to the bathroom. A few moments later I heard the shower start up. As long as he came out with clothes on I didn't care what he did in there.

I searched through the cabinets looking for something to make. With four people eating I had to make double what I had originally intended. I spotted the pancake batter and pulled it out. Pancakes were James' favorite breakfast food and I figured that Daryl and Merle wouldn't complain.

I was in the middle of grabbing bowls out to make breakfast with when Daryl spoke. "Thank you for lettin' me an my brother stay." I looked over to where he was leaning against the doorframe. James had disappeared, gone to his room most likely.

"It's no problem," I gritted out going back to my bowls. It was a lie and Daryl knew it. I wanted them gone as soon as possible. "Plus it makes James smile. Something that I love seeing."

"So what is James your boyfriend or something?" Daryl asked taking a seat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"No," I said. "James is my twin brother."

He nodded then looked out the window. "What the hell?" he asked standing and moving closer to the window.

"Oh that," I said nonchalantly. "James decided to go and try to kill that walker this morning. I had to rescue his ass."

"You killed that thing?" he asked. I nodded. "You got good aim. You use a normal bow?" I nodded again. "Damn," he said looking out the window again. "That's impressive." Daryl sat down again.

An awkward silence filled the room. I decided that I wanted to know more about this strange man currently sitting at my kitchen table. "Since you're staying in my house I want to know about you." I paused. "And your brother."

"Not much to tell," he replied.

"Hold on a second," I told him. "James!" I yelled.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Get your lazy butt out here and set the table. Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes!" I yelled back. I didn't care to yell at Merle. If he was late it was his own damn fault. "Sorry 'bout that. Continue please."

"Like I said, not much to tell," Daryl said. He started to rub his lip again. I could tell that Daryl hadn't grown up well from the way he was acting. James appeared in the doorway before I could ask another question.

"Elliot when are we going to go hunting?" James asked as he pulled plates down from the cupboard.

"Whenever I'm done getting ready," I told him.

"You're goin' huntin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yea," James said excitedly. "Elliot's got the best shot with her bow! And I can handle a rifle pretty well." James puffed out his chest both in pride in me and pride in himself. Daryl studied me.

"James I'm not that good," I said as I flipped over the first batch of pancakes. A light blush tinted my cheeks.

James grabbed silverware from a drawer and said, "Yea you are. Remember that competition you had with your friends? You hit the bull's-eye every time when your friends could barely hit the target."

"That's only because I've had practice and they didn't," I replied. I could feel my face getting hotter with every passing moment. I put the first batch of pancakes on a plate and put it on the table. "Dig in," I said without meeting Daryl's gaze.

"Ah just in time," Merle said as he walked into the kitchen. I was happy to see that he was at least wearing clothes. He sat down and piled pancakes onto his plate. I grabbed the syrup from the cupboard and put it on the table along with milk and glasses.

I went back to the stove and made more seeing as Merle basically took all of the first ones. A calm silence filled the air as I cooked and the boys ate. I put out the second batch and all of them reached for more.

"So when are we leaving?" James asked as he shoveled down his fourth pancake.

"I don't know James," I told him with a sigh.

"I'm a pretty good tracker, I could help you hunt," Daryl said. I could tell by the way he said it that he felt bad for not being able to help more and for invading our cabin.

"Thanks but I don't think so," I replied.

James looked over at me while I placed the third batch on the table. He gave me his signature puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Alright he can go hunting if you stay here," I reasoned with him.

"But Elliot," he said.

"No buts. You or him." I could feel Merle and Daryl watch us argue. James slumped back in his chair and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked with my hand cupping my ear. "I couldn't hear you.

"Alright I'll stay back," he grumbled a little louder.

The rest of breakfast went on in silence. I cooked up the rest of the pancakes. I nibbled on one when the guys weren't looking. When the last batch was put on the table I started to clean up. I put all the dishes in the sink then turned to face the table.

"Daryl," I said. He looked over at me with those amazing blue eyes. "I'm gonna go get changed and if you need a shower you can take it now."

"Aren't ya' gonna eat?" he asked. I shook my head. I was still starving after my one pancake but I knew that if we shoot something I would puck while gutting it.

Daryl gave me a strange look but got up and walked out the door. I assumed it was to get a clean shirt or something else out of his truck. He came back a few moments later wearing a sleeveless button up.

I walked back to my room, picking up my bow as I went, and took off my old clothes. I put on a dark blue tank top, clean jeans, and my boots. I put my bow on my back and put my hip quiver on. I slid my phone in my butt pocket and clipped my walkie-talkie to my quiver belt. I walked back out to see Daryl leaning against the table with his crossbow strapped across his back and a quiver of arrows at his hip. Merle and James were still sitting at the table

"James, don't go far from the house. I've got my phone and my walkie-talkie if you need me," I told my brother.

"I know Elliot," he replied rolling his eyes. I heard Merle and Daryl chuckle.

"Oh and while I'm gone I expect you to clean up. Do the dishes, put stuff away, and don't kill anything unless absolutely necessary. I don't want any more walkers coming here. I think sound might be one of the things that attract them."

James looked over at me. "Is that you want Daryl to go hunting with you instead of me?" he asked.

"No James. You know that I love going hunting with you." I sent Daryl an accusing look.

James looked away from me. I planted a kiss on the top of his head before looking back at Daryl with narrowed eyes. "Let's go," I said walking past him. My arm brushed his chest and it sent chills up my arm. I knew Daryl felt it too seeing as he was looking down at me again. I kept walking out the door.

"I'll follow ya'. You know this land better than I do," he said following me out the door. I nodded my head as my only reply.

I started on a path that I had known since I was a child. I could hear Daryl behind me.

"Hey Elliot hold up," I heard him say. I looked back and he was bent down looking at something on the ground. "These are deer tracks. We could follow 'em. Have to catch up with it sometime." I walked back to him and looked at the tracks. He was right.

"After you," I said gesturing in the direction that the tracks lead off to.

He started to walk forward still crouched near the ground. I followed after him. We walked for a few minutes in silence when we heard a twig snap. My heard snapped in the direction it came from. There was a walker coming straight at us. I quickly loaded my bow and aimed at her head.

"I got this one," Daryl said taking aim. I lowered my bow and watched him shoot it. His muscles moved skillfully under semi-tan skin. The walker fell dead with an arrow in its head. He walked over to it and pulled out the arrow. I stayed glued to where I was standing with my hand over my nose.

Ever since I was little I had problems with the way some things smelt. If something smelled really bad I would start to gag and sometimes I even got sick. This is what I was trying to prevent from happening right now due to the fact that the smell of death was so overwhelming right now. Daryl wiped the blood off on his jeans then stuck the arrow back in his crossbow.

"You okay?" he asked me once we started to walk again. I nodded my head, my hand still covering my nose. We walked on in silence still following the deer tracks. After we moved away from the dead body I was fine again. I took a few deep breaths then let my nose go. The air here was clear and smelled like the forest.

Daryl and I walked on. We walked for what seemed to be an hour or so. I was daydreaming when he suddenly put his arm out to stop me. I ran into him and he looked over at me.

"Looks like someone's found our dinner," he said pointing ahead of him. There was the deer alright, surrounded by four or five walkers all eating its guts. I nearly threw up right then and there but I held it back.

"We should get rid of them," I said. Daryl nodded agreeing with me. I aimed my bow and shot one walker. Daryl took out one then I got another. He got the last one then we moved in closer. The deer had been stripped of all valuable meet. "Damn it!" I swore.

"Hey no need to fret darlin'," Daryl said pulling out one of his arrows. I did the same thing with my two walkers. Once we had collected our arrows we started the hike back.

"Where do you learn to track like that?" I asked him suddenly.

"I've had lots of practice," was the only reply he gave me. I rolled my eyes. Apparently he was going to show absolutely nothing about his life with me.

"So you're staying in my house but you won't share anything about yourself with me?" I asked him. It was more of a statement than a question but I didn't care.

"My last names Dixon," was the only reply he gave me.

"Daryl Dixon," I said trying his name out on my tongue. It was definitely a name I liked.

"Yea what's yours?" he grunted out.

"Parker," I replied. "Elliot Parker."

Elliot Dixon I said mentally. No focus Elliot, sure you can stare at this guy but you don't know him. You couldn't possibly marry him for fucks sake.

"I like it," he told me a hint of a smile forming on his lips. I smiled as I felt my face go warm. We walked some more in silence. Suddenly I heard gunfire. Daryl and I looked at each other.

"James!" I yelled breaking out into a run. I knew that we were at least 15 minutes away still from the cabin but if something was wrong the only thing I knew was that I had to get to James. Daryl was hot on my heels and then heard two more shoots. I emerged from the trees and saw Merle had set up some empty pop cans and James had a hand gun in his hands.

"Hey there missy," Merle said noticing me. James turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Elle! Merle was just teaching me how to shoot a hand gun," he told me. I stalked up to him and grabbed the gun from his hands.

"What the hell James. I told you not to shoot any guns!" I nearly screamed. "We could have walkers surrounding this place in minutes!"

"Elliot relax," Daryl's gruff voice said. I turned on him with accusing eyes. He was standing next to his brother.

"You," I growled out. "You probably planned this! You only wanted to go hunting with me so that your brother could teach James how to shoot!"

"Elliot I had no idea he was gonna do this," he told me.

"I want both of you gone. Now. You are no longer welcome here," I spat at them. I shoved the gun into the waistband of my jeans and turned to walk into the house.

"But Elliot," James said looking between the Dixon brothers and me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"No buts James. This is final," I told him.

"Stop treating me like a child Elliot! I'm 25 not 5! I can take care of myself. And if you throw them out then I…I'm going with them."

"James," I whispered. "Don't make me do this. Not after everything. After all those things that have happened to you. Don't make choose."

"Yes Elliot. I'm going to leave if you throw them out."

"God fucking damn it James!" I yelled. "You honestly think that they are going to take care of you? What happens when another vision hits you huh? They aren't gonna be able to do shit about it like I can."

"You know the kid has visions?" Merle asked Daryl in a quiet voice but loud enough where I could hear it.

"Yes Merle," I said. "My brother is a psychic. How do you think we knew to set up this cabin? How do you think I knew how to take out that walker by shooting it in the head? James knew this was going to happen. He knew how to stop the undead. And I've been with him for every vision he's ever had."

"Damn Elliot, I had no idea," Daryl said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled at him. "No one knows but me and now you two. So obviously you two are staying now that you know." I looked between the three men before turning my back on all of them. "I need a drink," I muttered walking to the house.

I threw open the door and walked into the kitchen. I could hear male voices murmuring outside but I ignored them. I poured myself a shot of whiskey then downed it. The liquid burned my throat as I swallowed but it helped relax me. I poured another shot when someone spoke up.

"You should never drink alone." I looked up to see Daryl leaning against the doorway.

"Fuck it," I said turning my back to him and downing the shot. I poured myself a third when it was taken from my hand. I watched as Daryl downed it.

"There now ya' aren't," he whispered. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what I've just been through but he seemed unnaturally close.

"Daryl," I whispered. He shifted closer and his arms snaked behind my waist. He pulled me flush against his chest and I could feel just how muscular he was. My face went bright red, boh from the alcohol and from the contact.

"What darlin'?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna faint," I whispered before everything went black. The last thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes.

I blinked my eyes a few hours later and looked at my phone. 9:00 pm it blinked at me. I rolled back over in my bed and fell back asleep dreaming more about the man with the crossbow who I knew almost nothing about.

**AN: Damn so much action both romantically and in mormal terms. So please review now! I love hearing from you guys so please please please please review. 'Kay thanks! **


	4. Day Three

**AN: Yay! New chapter! I hope you guys like it! Also please review! Kay' thanks!**

**FanFicGirl10: Yea Daryl really does like Elle! I know I like to tease you guys so that you come back lol! **

**Now onto the chapter!**

-_Day Three_-

I opened my eyes to see the sun streaming through my window. I sat up in bed and blinked until my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Good mornin' darlin'" someone said from the corner of my room. I looked over to see Daryl sitting in a chair, rubbing his lip. His blue eyes meet mine and my brow scrunched in confusion. His eyes flicked to his left and I looked to see both of our bows leaning up against the wall.

"Good morning," I said in a slightly confused voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay after what happened yesterday. You were out for over twelve hours," he told me.

"Shit," I said scrambling to get out of bed. I was glad to see that I was still wearing clothes. "What time is it now?" I asked.

"Nearin' eight in the mornin'," he said.

"Shit," I said again as I moved to my dresser. I basically overslept. I usually get up around 6:30 or 7:00. "Get out," I said while I pulled out clean clothes. Daryl looked at me with a strange look before getting up and leaving. I shut the door behind him before he could say anything else.

"Damn woman," I heard him mutter before walking away. I rolled my eyes then thought of how turned on I was.

Of course I wouldn't admit that to Daryl but having him watch me while I slept was thrilling. Was I falling for this crossbow wielding southern gentleman?

This thought plagued my mind as I got ready. I pulled on clean understuff, a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a light blue flannel shirt over it, and my boots.

I walked from my room and into the kitchen. I saw James, Merle, and Daryl all sitting at the table eating bowls of cereal.

"Moring Elle," James said in between a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning," I said as I flipped on our coffee pot. I put in some grinds and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. I sat down at the table and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate in silence as the boys watched me. "What?" I asked looking between the three of them.

"We're just worried 'bout ya' darlin'," Merle replied. He ran his finger down my cheek and I stiffened under his touch. Paul did the same thing to me before forcing me into having sex with him.

I never told anyone about what Paul would do to me. I knew that it would break James' heart if he found out. He had taken to the good side of Paul.

"Don't touch me again," I growled at him. I knew Daryl was watching my reaction closely after everything that's happened and after yesterday when he hugged me.

"Aw come on darlin' don't be that way," he replied giving me a smile. I wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid smile off his face. I almost did but help back when I glanced at Daryl again. He was staring out the window.

"What is it Daryl?" I asked looking out the window.

He looked at me and said, "There's a deer standing right outside the cabin."

I quickly got up knowing that I would be the quietest on my feet and ran to my room. I loaded my bow and ran back to the kitchen. I opened the window and took aim. I let go and the deer took off, my arrow embedded in its side.

"Shit," I said as I watched it go. I ran from the cabin to chase down my deer.

"Elliot no!" Daryl called from behind me. I ignored him and kept running. I wasn't about to let this deer get away from me. I heard pounding footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I ran for a little while more until I came upon my deer lying in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"Aha!" I cheered. I had gotten it! I cheered for a few more moments when I heard a groan coming from the other side of the field. "No," I said when I saw walker emerge. There was only one and I grabbed a rock from the ground. I loaded it into my bow and aimed at the walker. I shot the rock at it and it fell.

I walked to my deer. It was good sized doe and cheered once again. "We're gonna eat good tonight," I said out loud. I walked around to the other side of it so my back was to the walker. I leaned down and rolled my deer onto its back.

"Elliot look out!" James yelled as he ran into the clearing. He must have been the one to follow me.

"James I got…" but I was cut off by twigs snapping behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the walker that I thought I killed getting up. He started to come towards me with snapping jaws. I tried to hold him back but his jaws came close to my shoulder.

"Elliot!" James yelled as he tackled the walker.

"James!" I yelled as I saw blood splatter. "No!" James sat up as blood poured from his shoulder. The walker followed his movement. Suddenly there was an arrow in the walker's head and it slumped backward.

"Elliot," my brother whispered.

"James," I whispered as I fell to my knees beside him. "James," I cried.

"Don't be sad Elliot," he said as he wiped tears that poured down my cheeks. He had blood on his hand and it smeared on my face. I took off my flannel shirt and held it to his shoulder to help the bleeding stop.

"I'm so sorry James," I whispered my voice thick with tears. "I am so sorry." I ran my hand through his hair in the way he loved.

"Don't be," he told me in a weak voice. He took a shaky breath and whispered, "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too James," I whispered. He took one last breath then his eyes closed. "No James! Wake up! Don't leave me yet!" I yelled as more tears rolled down my face. I saw his chest stop moving and I knew that he was gone. "No! Don't die," I whispered.

"Darlin' he's gone," Daryl whispered as he kneeled next to me. "I'm so sorry. I should've caught him before he went out."

"It's not your fault," I choked out. He couldn't blame himself, but I could. It was all my fault. I was the one to blame.

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself either," he told me as he wrapped and arm around my shoulder. Suddenly James' body became unnaturally warm and I knew he was changing. I waited for another minute not saying anything.

"He's gonna change," I whispered to Daryl. "I need to kill him. I don't want him to turn into one of those things."

Daryl didn't say anything but only pressed a hunting knife into my hand. I looked into his blue eyes. "Keep it," he said as I gripped the knife. I opened the blade and waited.

A few minutes later James' eyes opened. His eyes were yellow and his jaw immediately started to snap. "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I plunged the knife into his head. Blood splattered all over and tears ran down my face again. I let go of the knife and sat back.

Daryl wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. He just held me and let me cry. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear.

I don't know how long I sat there in Daryl's arms crying.

"Holy shit. Am I interrupting somethin'?" Merle asked as he walked into the clearing. I pulled back from Daryl and looked at him.

"No. You're only interrupting me crying over my brother's death after I had to kill him when he turned into a walker!" I yelled at him. I pulled my new hunting knife out of James' head then got up and stalked away from both Daryl and Merle.

"Elliot!" Daryl called after me but I ignored him. I needed some time alone to think. I followed the blood trail back to the cabin. When I got back home I took a sharp left and headed back into the woods in the opposite way from where James' body now lay.

I walked farther and farther into the woods. My feet caring me down the familiar path ways. I took a deep breath as more tears ran down my face. I had to have walked for almost three hours.

"Why James?" I said. "Why did you have to be so brave? Why did you have to save me. Your life was so much more valuable than mine." Only the wind answered me. "I miss you James!" I yelled. "I love you," I whispered. I had fallen to my knees at some point in my rant.

Suddenly a bright orange butterfly landed on my shoulder.

"James?" I whispered to the butterfly. Orange was James' favorite color. "I love you James and I miss you so much," I told the butterfly. It twitched his wings at me before taking off. I smiled as it flew away. I felt ten times better after seeing the butterfly.

The sun was now just starting to set and I laid down in the middle of the path. I still had my knife in a death grip and I kept it in my hand. My eyes closed as someone started to call my name.

"Elliot!" they called. "Where the hell did ya' go?"

"Daryl?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"Elliot," he sighed as he fell to his knees next to me. He drew me into his arms and held me. "Shit Elliot, never do that to me again," he said in my ear.

I pulled back to look into his blue eyes. I saw something there that I never expected to see in those cold blue eyes. Love.

"I won't," I told him burying my head in his shoulder. I took a deep breath. He smelt like sweat and woods and musk. He smelled like home to me.

"Let's you home," he said as he picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my ear to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat as he walked; it soothed me into a light sleep.

I felt him walk back to the cabin and kick open the door. I was jolted awake by it.

"I could have walked here ya' know," I told him in a sleepy voice as he walked me back to my bedroom.

"Yea right," he whispered as he put me down on my bed. He took my knife out of my hand. He took my boots off my boots and started to massage my feet. I was almost asleep when he stopped. He placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight. Sweet dreams darlin'."

I thought it was a dream and I fell asleep all the way.

**AN: Ah so much romance! Also when I was writing about James I started to cry no joke. I was just like bawling my eyes out. I hope I made someone else cry as well! Well until next time! And please review! Thanks!**


	5. Day Four

**AN: Yay another new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this. I know that the first part was hard for me to write but it gets better I promise! Just keep reading! 'Kay thanks! Oh and review review review please!**

**FanFicGirl10: Yay! So glad that I got someone to cry! I know Elliot really is the one to blame. Her guilt will play in later on. I know! I just felt like Daryl is super protective of those who he cares for so that's how I wrote him! Enjoy this chapter!**

**WDFAN (Guest): I'm not really sure how to take your comment. I'm gonna take it that you don't like it which kinda upsets me. I just wish that you would have said what I could do better. Oh well. *long dramatic sigh***

-_Day Four_-

I woke up with a pounding headache only a few hours later. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up in bed and reached my arms over my head to stretch. I looked around my room to see it was empty of any other person beside myself. I got out of bed and walked to my window. The sun had yet to rise and I knew the Daryl and Merle would still be sleeping. I walked from my window to my dresser. I grabbed some clothes from it and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

All I wanted right now was a hot shower but I knew that this cabin only had cold. I closed the door to the bathroom and got undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a disaster. I still had blood smeared on me from yesterday and the day before and I had black bags under my eyes. Awesome. I turned from the mirror and got in the shower.

I let the cold water wash over me. Soon tears mixed with the cold water as I thought about James. He was the one thing left in this hellhole for me to live for, and now he was gone. I didn't know how I was going to survive without him. I mentally went through all of the songs I knew trying to find one to sing for my lost brother.

That's when one came to me.

"_Sunday is gloomy, my hours are slumberless. Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless. Little white flowers will never awaken you. Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you. Angels have no thoughts of ever returning you. Wouldn't they be angry if I thought of joining you? Gloomy Sunday. Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all. My heart and I have decided to end it all. Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are said I know. But let them not weep; let them know that I'm glad to go. Death is no dream, for in death I'm caressin' you. With the last breath of my soul, I'll be blessin' you. Gloomy Sunday. Dreaming, I was only dreaming. I wake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart here. Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you. My heart is tellin' you how much I wanted you. Gloomy Sunday._"

My voice rang out and echoed around the bathroom. It was too quiet when I had finished. I turned the water off and stepped out. That's when I heard clapping. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. I poked my head out and saw Merle leaning against the wall opposite from the door.

"You got a good voice there missy," he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him and went shut the door but he slid his foot in to stop me from closing it all the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm just trying ta' be friendly," he said moving into the bathroom.

I adjusted my towel as his eyes roamed over me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Get out," I growled opening my eyes.

"Aw come on darlin'," Merle said moving closer. He ran his hand down my face and rested it on my neck. He squeezed lightly cutting off my air slightly.

"Let go of me," I said glaring at him.

"Now darlin' be nice," he said running his other hand up my thigh and playing with the edge of my towel. I couldn't handle it anymore. I brought my knee up and hit him where it would hurt the most. Merle went down to the floor and I ran from the bathroom to my room. I closed my door and leaned against it.

"Shit," I said as my back slid down the door. My hands were shaking and I was crying. All I knew was that Merle had to go, as soon as possible.

Then I heard yelling coming from the direction of the bathroom. I heard swearing and then something or someone being knocked over. Then I heard someone walk to my door.

"Elliot?" a voice asked on the other side of my door.

"Go away!" I yelled at the person.

"Elliot opens the god damn door!" they yelled back. I knew that voice now. I got up still wrapped in my towel and opened the door. Daryl was standing there with a bloody nose.

"Shit Daryl what happened?" I asked as he walked into my room. He sat on my bed and I grabbed a tissue to help clean off some of the blood. I sat on the bed next to him and I dabbed at the blood under his nose.

"Ah!" Daryl yelped as I pressed too hard.

"Sorry, sorry," I said pulling my hand away. I adjusted my towel again and Daryl just seemed to notice what I was wearing.

He adverted his eyes and I blushed. "You should get some clothes on." He stood and made to move but I caught his wrist.

"Stay please. I don't want to be alone," I told him.

"I'll be right outside the door," he said. He pressed a kiss to my temple and left the room.

That's when I broke down again. More tears ran down my face as I tried to grabbed clothes out. My hands shook as I pulled on underclothes, a black tee shirt, and, dark jeans. I didn't feel the need to put my boots on after that. I opened the door and nearly collapsed into Daryl's arms.

"It'll be alright darlin'," he said rubbing my back. "It's okay now." He picked me up and brought me to my bed. He sat me down and then sat down next to me.

After a few minutes I stopped crying and let go of him. "I'm sorry," I said as I got up to get a tissue. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose before grabbing another and sitting back down next to Daryl. I went back to trying clean up the blood from under Daryl's nose.

"Elliot," he whispered catching my hand. "Talk to me."

I looked at him. "Before all of this happened I was going out with a guy named Paul. He acted the same way your brother did. He would force me into having sex with him. He would beat me if I didn't do everything I asked. A few months ago he got tired of me and dumped me. James really took a liking to the good side of him so I never told anyone what happened." I started to cry again and Daryl wiped his thumb across my cheek.

"Sshh, it's okay now," he said pulling me to him again.

"I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this," I whispered.

"Elliot what you've been through is awful. It's okay to let it out," he said.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked with a smile through my tears. Daryl's lips turned up in a small smile. "So tell me how you got a bloody nose."

He rubbed his upper lip for a moment before saying, "I punched Merle and he punched me back."

"I'm so sorry Daryl. I never wanted to come in between you and your brother," I told him.

Daryl shook his head. "What he did was wrong but Merle's never been one to know right from wrong." I leaned my head on his shoulder and my eyelids started to drop. "You should get some sleep darlin'." I nodded. He shifted so that we were both lying down side by side.

I traced his lips with my finger. He kissed my finger and I smiled. "I think I'm falling for you," I said as I drifted into sleep.

"I think I'm fallin' for ya too," I heard him whisper back as he ran his hand through my hair before I fell asleep.

Almost five hours later I woke up alone and still fully clothed.

"Merle ya dumb ass get outta here!" I heard someone yell. I got up out of bed and grabbed my knife. I walked into the hall.

"What are ya gonna do if I don't?" I heard Merle taunt back.

"You don't want to know," I replied back walking into the kitchen. Daryl and Merle both looked at me stunned. "What? Never seen a girl with a knife?"

"Elliot stay out of this," Daryl commanded me. I gave him a look.

"Both of you need to learn a lesson. And learn it now. I am not some innocent little girl for you two to take advantage of. I am strong and I have been through hell and back. I've been through an abusive relationship, seeing my twin brother die then having to kill him again, and I have killed more animals than I can count."

"Holy shit she is a strong one," Merle said. I rolled my eyes at him before stalking back to my room, my knife still in a death grip.

"I want you gone. Today!" I yelled back at them. I slammed the door to my room closed. "If only you were here James. You would know what to do. You would be able to help me get through this," I whispered as I flopped on my bed. I fiddled with the knife for a while as I daydreamt.

I heard the doorknob jiggle. "Elliot open the fuckin' door," Daryl yelled at me.

"Yea right!" I called back.

He slammed his hand on the door. "Open the door!" I stayed on my bad and laughed. "God damn it Elliot!"

I got up off my bed and grabbed one of my favorite books from my backpack. I settled in to read Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time. I spent the next three hours reading. Every once in a while I could hear Daryl bang his head on my door but I ignored him.

After finishing three acts of Shakespeare's most well known work I rolled over in bed. It was only two in the afternoon and my stomach growled at me. I groaned and got up. I opened my door and almost tripped over a sleeping Daryl.

I shook my head at him and continued onto the kitchen. I pulled some sandwich stuff from the cupboards and the fridge. I made myself a sandwich before heading back to my room. I glanced into the living room and saw that Merle was sleeping on the couch. I rolled my eyes again and walked away from him.

I walked back to my room and over Daryl. As I was closing my door Daryl stuck his arm in the crack. I looked down at him and he looked back up at me with those amazing blue eyes.

"We need to talk," he said getting up.

"I don't think so," I said trying to close my door again.

"You don't get a say any more," he growled at me. He maneuvered his way into my room and shut the door behind him. "Elliot I never once meant that comment to be rude. I know what you've been through. I know what's happened to ya'. I just wanted to keep ya' safe."

"I don't need anyone to keep me safe," I growled back.

"You don't know what Merle is like when he's angry," Daryl told me. He took a step towards me. He was so close now, that if I was taller our noses would touch. "Merle can be a real piece of shit. I know. Half the scars I have are from him."

I stared at him wide eyed. I never knew that a brother could be that harsh to his brother. James and I always had a great relationship. Sure we fought sometimes but that was normal for brother and sister. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," I whispered looking up at him.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from me. He looked back and grabbed the back of my neck. He tilted his head down and kissed me. I responded to his touch almost instantly. I slid my plate onto my dresser and then wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"Daryl," I gasped out as his lips moved to my neck. He picked me up and my legs went around his waist. He laid me down on my bed and hovered over me. His lips were on mine again and he bit my lower lip. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked at me. "Are you sure ya' want this Elliot?" he asked in a husky tone. I bit my lip in thought.

Was I sure about this? Hell no. Was I gonna waste this opportunity? Hell no. Truth is that I haven't had a lot of action since Paul and even then that wasn't good sex. Daryl was sweet and caring and hell was he good looking. I defiantly wasn't gonna waste this opportunity.

"I'm sure," I whispered. His lips were back on mine and I moaned. I ran my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt but his hands stopped me.

I looked up at him and he smirked down at me. "Not yet," he whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my ear. It sent shivers through my entire body.

"Daryl," I said looking up at him.

"Elliot," he said looking at me with that smirk on his face. "Ya' need time to heal before we do anything. James just died yesterday. Merle just tried to rape ya' this morning. You need more time before we go further."

I bit my lip and nodded. He was right. I did need more time to heal.

"But we can still do this," he said. His lips were on mine once again.

We stayed in bed for the rest of the day. We just talked and laughed and hell was there some amazing making out.

"So are you finally gonna tell me about your childhood?" I asked him as we laid together. It was nearing nighttime and I wanted to know more about him. Daryl traced the planes of my face with his finger tips. I smiled against his fingers. "Are you avoiding the question?"

He chuckled and replied, "No why would you think that?"

"Because you are," I said poking his side.

"Alright. I didn't have the greatest of childhoods. I lived in the mountains of North Georgia, with Merle and my dumb ass mom and dad. My dad he was an alcoholic and my mom was no better. She drank and smoked. When Merle and I were little, we lost our mom to a house fire. She caused the stupid thing, light a cigarette and fell asleep."

"I'm so sorry Daryl," I whispered rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

"Ah, it's okay," he replied kissing my palm.

I smiled and asked, "Will you tell me more?"

He sighed before saying, "Merle basically raised me, if ya' would even call it that. I shared a lot of the same beliefs as he did, but I knew how to treat a woman. He didn't. He also taught me how be tough like a grown man. But he was gone a lot, in and out of juvie, the dumb bastard. I had to fend for myself a lot with my dad being drunk off his ass."

"Daryl that sounds awful," I said.

"That's not even the worst part. This one time, I got lost in the woods for nine full days. Had to live off of wild berries and used poison oak to wipe myself. When I finally managed to find my way home, no one noticed I was gone. I just walked in and made myself a sandwich."

"Oh God Daryl," I said pulling him close to me. I stroked his hair and just held him. He pulled away to look at me. "You've had the worst childhood ever." I was just glad that he finally trusted me enough to let me into his past.

"I could have always had worst," he told me. I pulled his head to mine and gave him a gentle kiss. "Tell me about your childhood."

"It's not half as interesting as yours is," I joked. "I grew up in a suburb of Atlanta with my parents, James, and our older sister Kasey. I was into music and the arts when I was kid. In high school I was in choir and every play our school put on. I always wanted to go to New York and be on Broadway."

"I bet you still could be," Daryl whispered.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "In a world gone to hell I doubt that the theater is on people's minds."

"Will ya' sing for me?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked him.

"Anything ya' want darlin'," he whispered.

I cleared my throat and thought about my favorite solo. I worked on it when I was in high school. I auditioned with it for more musicals than I could count. "_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you can't pull me down!_"

I finished and looked at Daryl. He was staring at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked.

"You're amazing," he whispered. I smiled and blushed. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Daryl?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"What darlin'?"

"I like you." I felt him chuckle beneath my head.

"I like ya' too," he replied.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and I sighed. I could get used to this. I felt Daryl kiss the top of my head and I fell asleep soon after.

**AN: Gah so much going on! So the first song at the begining is **_**Gloomy Sunday**_ **by** **Billie Holiday and the second song near the end is ****_Defying Gravity_**** from the musical Wicked. So now please review! I really want to know how I am doing! I would also love you forever if you did! Yay!**

**Also I just wanted to gloat a little bit and say that I got an 'I 3 Daryl' shirt from Hot Topic the other day and it is my new favorite shirt! Also in other Walking Dead news, I am so upset about the Midseason Finale last week! Gah! If Daryl dies will you guys start a riot with me? **

**Also I'm leaving for vaction in about two weeks so if I just drop of the face of the planet in about two week you'll know why. **

**'Kay that is all. Now REVIEW! **


	6. Day Five

**AN: Hey guys. One more update before I leave for sunny weather (we have a foot of snow where I live right now) in nine days! I won't be back until after the new year so please just hang in there. I promise that this story isn't over yet! Please review after you finish this chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know I know! I hate that I can't update while I'm away but there will be a storm of updates once I get back because I at least get to write while I'm gone. Anywho, I know! I love that you see a much more protective side of him! I think that is just the way how he acts around the people that he cares for. Oh and you got your wish! Merle is definitely put in his place in this chapter ;) **

**Now onto the chapter! **

-_Day Five_-

_"Elliot," someone said. I turned around and saw James but it wasn't James. They were wearing James' clothes and had James' hair but they had yellow eyes. "Elliot," he said again. "Why did you let me die? Why didn't you save me?"_

_"I'm sorry!" I said as tears streamed down my face. _

_"It's all your fault," he told me then dropped to the ground, my knife sticking out of his head, like when I killed him in the forest. _

_The world spun around me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Daryl standing outside the cabin. _

_"Daryl," I sighed out in relief. His eyes were closed and then they snapped open. Bright walker yellow._

_"Why didn't you save me Elliot?" he asked. "Why did you let me die? I loved you." _

_"I love you to!" I yelled._

_"It's all your fault," he said before slumping to the ground, one of my arrows through his head. _

_More tears streamed down my face as the world spun again. Now I was outside my parent's house. I saw them lying near the door, surrounded by a pool of blood. They sat up and opened their eyes. Both yellow. _

_"Why didn't you tell us Elliot?" My mom asked._

_"Why didn't you save us Elliot?" My dad asked. _

_"I know I should have told you but I was protecting James!" I called back. _

_"It's all your fault," they said at the same time. Then two gunshots were fired and they fell backward, bullet holes in between their eyes. _

_The world spun once again and I was inside my sister's house. I saw her laying on the couch, her son Adam was lying on the floor next to his sister, Whitney. Kasey's husband, Jack, was on the couch opposite of her. _

_Everyone sat up and looked at me with those yellow eyes. _

_"Why didn't you tell us Elliot?" Kasey asked me. _

_"Why didn't you save us Auntie?" Adam and Whitney asked at the same time._

_"Why did you let us die?" Jack asked._

_"I'm sorry! I never wanted any of this to happen!" I yelled at them. More tears streamed down my face. _

_"It's all your fault," they all said at the same time. Then all at the same time their heads were split open, as if by a sword._

_The world spun one last time. I was in the forest surrounded by those who I loved turned into walkers. _

_"It's all your fault Elliot," they all chanted at the same time. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault."_

_"ELLIOT!" a new, gruffer voice screamed. _

I sat up bolt straight in bed. I was covered in a cold sweat and my hands were shaking. I wiped the tears off my face as I looked at the person next to me.

"Daryl," I sighed looking into his blue eyes thanking God that they weren't yellow.

"Elliot what the hell happened?" he asked sitting up next to me.

"I saw…I saw everyone I loved. Dead…turned into walkers. James, you, my parents, my sister and her family, everyone I've ever loved. Everyone blamed me for what happened. They all said that it was my fault," I told him. Fresh tears ran down my face and I wiped at them with still shaking hands.

Daryl wrapped his arms around me and drew me to his chest. "Everything is okay now darlin'," he whispered as I cried into his shirt.

"Is it really all my fault?" I asked pulling back to look at him.

"No."

But despite what he said I knew that it was my fault. I never told my parents or Kasey that the world was gonna end. What if what I saw was true? What if they had all turned into walkers already? Was it all my fault if they had died?

I stayed quiet in Daryl's arms and just let him hold me. I stopped crying a few minutes later.

"Let's get some food in ya'," he said kissing my temple. I got up out of bed and walked from the room behind Daryl. "Merle get ya' lazy ass up!" He yelled as we got into the kitchen.

Merle looked up from where he had been laying on the couch. I could see a faint purple ring around his left eye.

"Sit," Daryl told me. I followed and sat at the table. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I watched him pull out bowls from around the kitchen.

"What cha' making for breakfast Darlina?" Merle taunted him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Food, what the hell do ya' think I'm making?" Daryl replied rolling his eyes. I could tell from this bickering and the fact that Merle had one hell of a black that these brothers did not have a good relationship.

The room was silent as Merle lumbered back to the living room and I stayed in the kitchen with Daryl.

"Elliot I have to ask you something," Daryl said as he placed a pan of scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Shoot," I said looking into his eyes.

"When you were talking about your dream you said," he paused as if thinking about if he wanted to say it. He rubbed his lip for a few moments before continuing. "You said that it was the people you love that turned into walkers, and that included me right?"

"Yes," I said a faint blush tinting my cheeks pink.

"So that means that you…love me?" The way he asked the question I could tell that he hadn't gotten much love as a child or at any point in his life.

"Yes." My voice was so sure that I surprised even myself. Daryl looked away from me and stared into the cooking eggs. He rubbed his lip and I stayed quiet while he sorted out this new emotion.

A few minutes later breakfast was ready. Daryl put a plate of eggs in front of me and I ate them not wanting to upset him. I wasn't all that hungry but it was the thought that counted right?

"Merle come get ya' breakfast!" he yelled and Merle came into the kitchen.

"Thanks little baby brother," he said ruffling Daryl's hair. Daryl slapped his hand away and Merle just chuckled. The sound sent shivers down my spine. Paul used to laugh the same way. I ignored the looks I got from both Merle and Daryl and just kept eating my eggs.

"Elliot do you want to go huntin' today?" Daryl asked me as we were finishing up breakfast. The last time I had gone out hunting I lost my brother. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I went out hunting again. I shook my head. "Are ya' feelin' okay?" he asked me. I nodded and put my plate in the sink.

Merle followed me and did the same thing. I ignored the churning in my stomach at how close he was standing. Surly he wouldn't try anything with his own brother in the same room?

"Thanks darlin'," he whispered in my ear. His lips just grazed the shell of my ear and I almost just wanted to turn around and slap him. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"Merle you god damn son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled as he spun Merle away from me.

"What are you gonna do about it little baby brother?" Merle taunted him.

"This," Daryl replied punching him in the nose. I heard the sickening crack of a bone breaking as blood poured from Merle's nose.

"Now now Darlina," Merle said throwing a punch back but Daryl ducked under it. Merle brought his knee up and caught Daryl in the eye as he was bent over.

"Shit!" I heard Daryl mutter as he shoved Merle into a wall. I stood against the sink in shock as I watched the Dixon brothers fight.

"Aw come on Darlina, can't ya do better than that?" Merle asked. Daryl didn't say anything and instead punched Merle again. Merle retaliated by bringing his elbow down on Daryl's nose. I heard another crack and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I screamed moving in between them. "Both of you stop it!"

Neither one of them listened to me. Merle tried to punch Daryl again but I moved in front of him and took the blunt of the blow.

"Elliot!" Daryl shouted as he saw me get hit.

"Shit!" Merle said at the same time.

I fell to the floor my vision getting hazy.

"Elliot!" Daryl screamed at me as he hovered over me.

The last thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes then blackness.

I woke up a few hours later. I blinked but my left eye was having some problems opening all the way.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself as I sat up.

"You got in a Dixon fist fight," someone replied from next to me. I looked over to see Daryl laying next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief which only made my eye and cheek throb. "I told ya' Merle was not good when he gets angry."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I turned to look at Daryl and traced the outline of his black eye. "I guess we have matching bruises huh?" I asked.

"Basically but Merle got more of ya' cheek than your eye," Daryl replied tracing where my bruise was. His fingers were warm and loved the feeling of them on my skin.

I looked at Daryl again noticing that his nose had some bandages over them. "Did he break it?" I asked running my finger down the bridge of it.

"Yea but I broke his in return. He got a good head slammin' as well when I threw him into the wall. Thought I was gonna knock him out," he replied.

"Thank you," I whispered as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"For what? Ya' still got hurt."

"You still protected me," I told him as I felt his arms go around me. "So to make it up to you…" I cut myself of as I kissed him. He responded instantly and drew me closer to him so our bodies were flush against each other.

He bit at my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I let out a moan and I ran my hands up his chest and to his neck. I played with the hair that was just long enough for me to get at.

We stayed like that for quite some time. Just kissing. I loved the way how I felt so protected by him.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"What?" I asked him a confused.

"Still don't want to go huntin'?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and sat up.

"Sure let's go. I could use some time in the woods," I told him. I got out of bed and walked to my dresser. Daryl surveyed my room as I pulled out clothes.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a little stuffed animal duck.

I smiled at the memory and Daryl looked at me waiting for an explanation. "When I was little I was little odd and my parents called me their little odd duck. When I was five they gave me that duck. It was my favorite toy when I was little. I never went anywhere without it."

Daryl chuckled at my story. He got up and moved behind me as I gazed at the duck. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. "I don't think you're odd at all," he whispered in my ear, his lips grazing it. I shivered at the sensation. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss right below my ear. He kissed his way down my neck and to my collarbone. I let out a little moan here and there.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he looked at me with those blue eyes that I could lose myself in. I shifted my head so that we were kissing once again.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay here?" I asked him. He laughed and I smiled.

"I'm sure," he replied in my ear. He nipped at my ear lobe before letting me go. I walked from the room and to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Daryl was right. Merle had missed my eye but I still had one hell of a bruise. At least he missed my nose.

I quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a dark red tank top. I walked from the bathroom and back into my bedroom. As I walked in I saw Daryl standing with his back to the door and shirtless. I drank in the sight of him. His lean muscles, the scars that dotted his body, his semi tan skin, the way he moved in such graceful and fluid motions. That's when I noticed one scar that went across his entire back.

I walked over to him and traced it with my finger. "What's this from?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"My dad. Used the buckle end of the belt one time. I knew never to fuck up again after that," he told me.

"I'm sorry," I said running my hand over it. I felt him hum in appreciation and I smiled. I pressed my lips to his shoulder and worked my way down the scar.

"Elliot," he said in a husky voice. I stood up and he turned around to look at me. "I don't know what I'm feeling for ya' anymore," he whispered in a voice almost so quiet that I almost couldn't hear him but I did. "My thoughts are all jumbled and all these feelings are rushing at me." I looked into his eyes and saw the one emotion that I knew he was trying to get across but couldn't.

"I love you too," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He picked me up by my thighs and carried me to my bed, our lips never leaving each other.

He sit my down and I laid back against it. "I love ya'," he slowly whispered against my neck like he was testing out the phrase. His breath sent up goose bumps all over my skin. I shivered at the sensation and sighed. I was glad that he was finally able to express his feelings. I smiled as I thought about how I was the one who turned him from cold and stone like to this caring and loving southern gentleman.

"I love you too." I ran my hand through his hair, my nails gently scraping his scalp. I felt him shiver at the feeling.

"So glad that we found this cabin," he told me. I smiled. I was glad that he found this cabin as well.

"You positive that you want to go hunting?" I teased him.

"Positive," he replied standing up. He reached his arms out and helped me sit up. I watched as he pulled on a sleeveless button up and then a sleeveless leather vest with angel wings on the back.

And that's exactly what he was. A fallen angel. My fallen angel. I smiled as I picked my bow up from where it leaning against the wall next to Daryl's crossbow. My quiver was laying on my dresser. I picked it up and put it on. I saw Daryl do the same thing.

"Ya' ready?" he asked when I looked at him.

"Yup," I replied. We walked through the cabin and out the door. I didn't even glance at where Merle was laying on the couch, sleeping and snoring.

I lead him down a new path as we got outside. "This was my favorite path when I was little," I told Daryl as we walked.

"Whys that?" he asked.

I smiled and replied, "I used to make up stories about how I was knight or an archer and I would run along this path and beat up bad guys."

"You did turn out to be one hell of an amazing archer," he said. I smiled at him and we walked on in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a contented silence.

We spent the rest of the day hunting. We both shot a few squirrels and a few birds that we found. There was no sight of any deer or walker.

Around when the sun was starting to set we started the walk back. As he reached the cabin I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What is it Elliot?" he asked looking at me. Even in the dark I could see the way his eyes were tinted with love and concern.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him, my voice shaking slightly.

He reached his hand out and cupped my cheek. "Of course," he replied, his voice taking on a huskier tone. I smiled and I laid my own hand over his. We stood just gazing at each other for quite some time until I spoke.

"We should get inside."

"Yea," Daryl said removing his hand from my cheek. A shiver went through my body at the loss of contact but I didn't say anything. He must have seen it though because he slung his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and we walked into the cabin together.

Merle was right where we left him. Sleeping and snoring on the couch.

"Heavy sleeper," I commented as we walked past him.

"You have no idea," Daryl replied with a small chuckle.

I smiled as we walked back to my room. I was glad that I finally had someone to lay in bed with me. I was tired of being alone and having Daryl there made me feel protected from everything, besides my own desires of course.

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled my boots off. I then pulled my socks off and wiggled my toes. My feet were definitely sore from all the walking I've done recently. I liked to think that I was in shape but sometimes I had to wonder.

"Are ya' sore?" he asked looking at the way I was acting.

"A little bit," I admitted rolling my shoulders and neck a bit.

I felt the bed shift I knew that he was behind me. "Let me help you," he whispered in my ear as he put his hands on my shoulders. His thumbs started to move and I swear to God that I could have melted right then and there. Daryl had magic fingers. He relaxed my shoulders and neck within a matter of seconds. I don't know how the hell he did it but he did.

"Thanks," I said as he removed his hands.

"No problem," he whispered in my ear again as his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me backwards so that we were laying down.

I snuggled against his chest and he pulled me as close as he possibly could against him.

"Goodnight darlin'. Sweet dreams," he murmured into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight," I replied in a sleepy voice. Soon I was off in dream world once again.

**AN: Gah the feels of this chapter! With the dream and the confession. Whew! So much going on! Now please review! I really want to know if you are enjoying this story or not and what I can do better! Now I command you all to review! Tanks much! **


	7. Day Six

**AN: I lied. This is the last chapter before I leave on vacation. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me after this. I have a reason for everything that this chapter is about and please don't hate me! Kay also review! Please and thanks! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! That has been my favorite scene ever to write! Thanks I'm so glad that you liked it! I know. I love the fact that Daryl just swoops in and saves her. So romantatic! **

**Now for the chapter! **

-_Day Six_-

I woke up snuggled in Daryl's arms. I smiled and just laid there enjoying this small moment of bliss. His breath tickled the back of my neck I let out a shaky breath. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I planted light kisses all over his face, starting with his forehead then his eyelids his nose his cheeks and finally his lips. I felt him kiss me back and I pulled away.

He smirked; his blue eyes alight with amusement, and said, "Good mornin' darlin'."

"Good morning," I replied with a small smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be up right now."

"Never liked to sleep in," he told me.

"Oh, so you're one of those people who likes to be up at four in the morning?" I teased him, playfulness lacing my voice. He sent a mock glare my way and I pretended to be scared. "Oh no," I said trying to hold back giggles. "Big bad Daryl is gonna get me. Who is ever going to save me?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at me and got out of bed. At some point during the night he rid himself of his shirt and I was still awed by the sight of him. It took me a moment to make another coherent thought.

I thought of a comeback to his actions and said, "Your fault for loving an actress." I rolled over and got out of bed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a dark purple shirt and a light purple flannel shirt. I shimmed out of my tank top. I could feel Daryl's gaze on me as I stood with my back to him in only my bra and jeans. I looked over my shoulder at him and meet those blue eyes.

He slowly walked over to me, his steps slow and careful, like he might frighten me. I blushed and looked forward again. "And I'm glad that I found her," he whispered in my ear as his arms went around my waist pulling me against him. He kissed below my ear when he finally noticed my red color. "No need to be embarrassed darlin'," he told me as I pulled away quite a bit. "You're beautiful." I shifted under his gaze hoping that he wouldn't see the one thing that I was trying to hide. That's when I felt his hand push the back of my bra up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to move away from his hands, but he held me in place.

"Who did this?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. I felt him trace the one thing that I hated the most about me. It was a long scar that ran from my right shoulder to my left hip.

"Paul," I whispered. Tears started to form in my eyes as the memory came back to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were in one of our biggest fights ever. It was about love. He kept asking me if I loved him. When I said I didn't know he tore my shirt and bra off. He then took his belt off and used it on me. It was just that one time. When he saw the blood he couldn't handle it. He just stopped and walked away. He left me there bleeding, helpless, and crying," I told him as I let the tears fell.

Daryl turned me around and pulled me to him. "Elliot I am so sorry," he whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. I felt him stroke my hair and I sniffled. "I love ya' Elliot."

"I love you too," I whispered back. We stood like that for a few more minutes.

"I'll make breakfast again," Daryl said as he pulled away from me.

I looked at him and said, "I'm not all that hungry." I grabbed my shirt from where I had set them on the bed and put it on. I then put on the flannel shirt and sat back down. Daryl put on a shirt and sat down next to me. His stomach growled and I looked over at him. "If you're hungry you can go eat. Don't let me stop you," I told him.

"I'll be back soon," he said kissing my temple then getting up and leaving.

I sighed as I watched him walk from the room. I picked up Romeo and Juliet from where I had left it on my nightstand. I slowly got into and didn't even notice when Daryl come back in and sat down on the bed. I looked up at him when he cleared his throat.

"Sorry," I said blushing slightly.

"Don't be sorry," he told me. "I know that you like plays and shit. Not my thing but I respect that ya' like it."

"Thanks," I replied cupping his cheek with my hand. I gave him a smile and he smiled back before I went back to reading. I felt the bed shift once again and I looked up to see Daryl getting his crossbow ready. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna go out huntin'," he replied like it was that simple.

"You can't go out alone!" I nearly shrieked. "You don't know this land. What if you get lost? Whose gonna save your sorry ass?"

"Wanna come with?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do I have a choice?" I got out of bed and put on my boots. I grabbed my quiver and my bow then shoved my knife in my back pocket. I headed out with Daryl on my heels.

"Hey Darlina, hey sweet thang," Merle said as we walked out into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I saw that he had one hell of a black eye and his nose and band aids over it. He also had a nasty looking bruise on the back of his head. I wanted to punch his nose again and my hands curled instinctively into fists. Daryl grabbed my hand and threaded his fingers through mine and pulled me out the door. Most likely so I didn't pound the shit out of Merle.

"Let's go," he said tugging me into the forest. We walked for a bit and Daryl's grip only got tighter as we walked. We walked down a familiar path to me but in the opposite way that I normally take Daryl, near the top of a ravine. Hearing the water below was a comforting sound. I started to relax but Daryl still had a death grip on my hand

"Daryl I'm fine now," I replied trying to tug my hand from his grasp. He stopped at the sudden movement and looked at me. We were standing near the edge and I was afraid of falling over the edge.

"I'm just worried about ya'," he told me rubbing his lip with his other thumb.

"I get that, but I'm not someone you can always protect," I told him pulling my hand for real out of his grasp. I lost my balance with the force that it took in order for me to pull away from him. I went over the side of the ravine.

"Elliot!" I heard Daryl yell as I tumbled down.

I tumbled for a few moments then I heard something other than twigs snap beneath and I tried to stop myself but there was nothing that I could use to stop myself with. I felt something run the length of my arm and then I felt blood start to flow. I drew my arm in as I fell more. Within a few more moments I was at the bottom and gasping for breath.

"Elliot!" Daryl yelled as he came down the side.

I groaned and sat up. My arm was gushing blood and I drew it into myself to help stop the bleeding.

"Elliot," Daryl said as he ran over to me.

"I…I'm fine," I said trying to stand. I swayed dangerously before I nearly fell over. Luckily Daryl caught me and set me back down.

"I need to stop the bleeding. How much do ya' care about that shirt?" he asked as he started to remove it from my shoulders.

"None," I replied.

He smirked and said, "Good." He ripped a few thin pieces off before wrapping it the length of my arm, minus my wrist which hadn't gotten cut. He put two arrows on the outside of it to keep it stable then tied it with the smaller cloth pieces.

"Where's my bow?" I asked upon seeing the arrows. Daryl looked up at me and from the way he looked at me it wasn't good. "Daryl, where's my bow?" He got up wordlessly and retrieved my bow. He hand it to me and I saw the extent of what happened to it. It had broken clean in half. The only thing keeping it together was the string part. I threw it with my good arm into the stream. I let out a cry of frustration and anger.

"Elliot, it's gonna be okay," Daryl said trying to soothe me. I didn't believe him but nodded my head anyways. He helped me stand and I started to sway again. "You can't walk anywhere like that," he told me then promptly picked me up and carried me out of the ravine.

I rested my head on his chest and started to close my eyes. "Don't ya' dare go ta sleep on me Elliot," he told me. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't fight it. I could feel Daryl shaking his arms and yelling at me but it was blocked out by the darkness.

I groaned as I sat up in bed. My arm hurt like hell and I had a pounding headache.

"She doesn't have enough supplies to get her through this," I heard a low voice say.

"But don't she have a first aid kit?" Merle asked. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was now better wrapped than what I remembered.

"Yea but that's only good for small stuff. She's gonna need a lot more," I heard Daryl reply. "We need to make a trip into town."

I got out of bed and leaned heavily on my dresser. I supported myself against the wall and walked into the kitchen. "No," I said as I walked in.

"Elliot," Daryl said looking at me.

"You aren't going into town. Not for me. I'm tough. I can take a scratch," I told them.

"No," Both Daryl and I looked at Merle. "Daryl's right. You need good medical supplies that you ain't got now."

"Plus that's not just a scratch and you're not that tough, Daryl said walking over to me and scooping me up into his arms again. "You lost a lot of blood and shouldn't be up and out of bed." He walked me back to my bedroom and set me down in bed. I crawled under the covers and got comfy.

"Don't care," I mumbled as I already drifted into sleep.

"Yea right," he replied kissing my forehead.

When I woke up next I was wrapped in Daryl's arms. I sighed into the embrace and snuggled in closer to him. Sleep over took me once again.

The next time I woke up Daryl was gone and I sat up in bed. I figured that he would soon be in to check on my so I just grabbed my book from the nighstand. I only had to have read five pages before I had fallen alseep again with my book lying across my chest.

The next time I woke up I was back in Daryl's arms and my book was back on the nightstand. Once again I snuggled into him and smiled falling asleep for the last time.

**AN: Sooo. what do ya think? Let me know! Happy Hoildays to everyone! See you after the new year! **


	8. Day Seven

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out but I was on vacation! So anywho I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully won't hate me forever on this one. **

**Also I have a holiday/ New Years present for y'all...SEQUEL! Yes. That is right. This story will have a sequel! It will be a little different considering what happens in this chapter and the epilogue (Which I'm still working on. I'm hoping to have it up today.). I will explain everything in my big author's note at the end!**

**FanFicGirl10: Yay! glad that you don't hate me for doing that to her! And yes she will always have Daryl there to protect her, or maybe not, you'll have to read this chapter to find out! Also I hope you had a happy hoildays and a happy New Years to you!**

**Now, onto the chapter! **

-_Day Seven_-

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. "Shit," I groaned sitting up, thinking that Daryl had already left. I missed the feeling of having another person in bed next to me. A person with strong arms, blue eyes, and a name of Daryl. I got up out of bed and stumbled my way into the kitchen.

"Elliot what are ya' doing outta bed?" Daryl asked as he stood from where he was sitting at the kitchen table with Merle.

"Daryl, I'm fine," I told him. "I can take care of myself." I looked between the two Dixon brothers daring them to contradict me. After Merle refused to meet my eyes I glared at Daryl.

"We need to talk," he growled grabbing my hand as I stared at him. He pulled me back to our bedroom. Wait, that was weird. I was even calling my room ours. I had to have fallen harder than I thought.

Well he pulled me back there and sat me on the bed. "Merle and I are gonna head into Atlanta to get you some medical supplies." Daryl told me staring at the wall, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I'm going with you," I protested.

His eyes snapped from the wall to me. "No. Ya' ain't comin' with."

"Why? I'm fine Daryl. I can walk on my own and everything."

"Elliot," the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "You're hurt more than ya' care to admit. I can see it on your face every time your arm brushes your side when ya' walk. You're not comin' with."

Stubborn man, but I knew how to get him to let me come with. "Daryl," I sighed standing. He looked at me with suspicious eyes as I moved closer to him. I stood on my tiptoes and braced my arms against his chest so that I wouldn't fall. "You don't know this land. You could get lost and die before you even reach the city. I'm coming with you," I whispered in his ear. I lightly bit his earlobe before lowering myself back to my feet.

"Fine. Ya' can come with," he growled. I smiled at him and his hard eyes softened a bit. Score one for Elliot. Score zero for Daryl.

I moved away from him and went to grab my bow when the events from yesterday came tumbling from the back of my brain. I sighed as I remembered what my broken bow looked like. I got down on my knees and leaned under the bed to grab out the gun bag. I blindly felt around for it until I felt the rough cloth in my hand. I pulled and the bag came out.

I pulled my rifle out of the bag and loaded it. I slung it over my head so that the strap rested on my shoulder and the gun was tight against my back. Then I pulled out the hand gun that Merle had given James. I had shoved it in the bag as soon I woke up the next morning. I double checked the bullet count. We had enough to the last the day as long as nothing went wrong. I shoved it into the waist band of my jeans as I stood. I tried to forget the feeling of emptiness that I had without my bow.

"Ya' ready?" Daryl asked when he saw me stand. I looked at him. He had his crossbow across his back and another pang of emptiness shot through me. I nodded at him looking away.

We walked from the bedroom to the kitchen where Merle was waiting.

"I can lead you into town. It's about a two hour drive from here," I told the brothers. They nodded at me and we walked outside.

It was my fucking lucky day because Merle ended up being the one behind me. I felt his hand travel the length of my thigh and then grab my ass.

I turned around and socked him as hard as I could.

"Shit!" he yelled as I gave him a bloody nose.

"Shit!" I yelled as knuckles throbbed from the pain of the contact.

"Shit!" Daryl yelled as he saw his brother's nose bleeding and the girl he loved cradling her hand. Daryl looked to me for an explanation.

"No good piece of shit grabbed my ass!" I told him.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl swore as he grabbed my good arm. He led me away from Merle and to his truck. "Get in," he growled opening the passenger side door. I did as I was told not caring to get into another fight.

Daryl got in on the driver's side and I flipped Merle the finger when Daryl wasn't looking.

"Follow the dirt road straight outta here. Once you hit smooth road again take a left onto the highway," I told him. Daryl followed my every word. Two hours passed in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

About a half hour away I spoke. "Daryl, if something happens to me today. I want you to kill me. I don't want to be one of those things forever."

"Don't ya dare talk like that," he told me taking his eyes off the road and looking at me.

"I know I shouldn't but I just wanted to let you know," I replied looking out the window so that I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

We both fell silent again after that.

Soon enough though we made it into town. Within a week the entire place had been abandoned. The only sound that could be heard was that of a motorcycle behind us. I knew that it was Merle though. Even if I did give him a bloody nose, he would still come to protect his baby bother. Of course, I would have done the same thing for James. Plus I had checked in the mirror that it was him.

"It's deserted," I commented as we drove up to a pharmacy.

Daryl parked and cut the engine. "Be on your toes," was all he said as he moved to get out.

"Daryl wait," I said grabbing his arm. He looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. "This isn't goodbye. Not by a long shot but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and no matter I won't ever stop loving you. I promise you that."

"I love ya' too," he replied back. I smiled and leaned over the seat to kiss him. Once our lips met I never wanted them to be apart. But all too soon the kiss was broken. "Let's go," Daryl whispered gruffly. I nodded and opened my door. I slid out of the truck and looked around.

I scanned the building in front of me. It was brick with boarded up windows. I pulled my rifle out and walked to the door. I went to kick it open but was stopped by a hand. My eyes traveled up that hand and arm to see Merle connected to them.

"I'm gonna go first." I didn't feel the need to argue with him so I just nodded. I moved back next to Daryl and let Merle take the lead. I wasn't sure what his change of heart was but I didn't question it.

He kicked in the door and raised a hand gun of his own. He also raised a flashlight and shined it around the store.

Almost everything was gone in the place. Merle walked in and I followed him. Daryl came up behind me.

"We need to get as much as possible from here," I said looking between the two men. They nodded at me and went separate ways. Daryl headed towards the over the counter shit and Merle headed toward the bandages. That left me to head to the back and look for the heavy duty stuff.

As I walked along I picked up a bag to stow stuff in. I also picked up a flashlight of my own so that I could see.

After an hour of digging through supplies we regrouped at the front of the store, where we first came in.

"I got a bunch of prescriptions," I said opening the bag that I had found. It was shoved full of bottles and bags of different sized, shaped, and colored pills. "Not sure what all of them are for, but I got them."

"Got cold meds and painkillers," Daryl said dropping the bottles and boxes that he had found into my bag. He also pulled out a smaller, thinner box. I could see the name of a big name birth control company from between his fingers. "Just in case," he whispered in my ear. He dropped the box into my bag as I blushed bright red.

"I got a few different things," Merle said opening a bag of his own. "I found some bandages both heavy and light, some gauze, alcohol wipes, and a few other things."

"Well if we've got everything from here let's head back," I said turning toward the door. From the corner of my eye I saw Merle hand Daryl a box of condoms. I watched as he shoved them in his back pocket. I didn't say anything as we walked out. Might as well let them think that they're sneaky.

AS I walked out the door I looked up from the broken door to an entire herd of walkers coming right at us. I stood frozen to the spot, unable to move from fear.

"Shit Elliot don't just stand there, move!" I heard Daryl yell at me. I ran out onto the sidewalk shooting walkers as I went. With every walker I shot though, it seemed like three more joined the herd.

"Elliot stop firing and run!" I heard Merle yell at me. I looked over at Daryl.

"Go, we'll cover you!" he yelled at me.

I nodded at him and yelled back, "I love you!" I saw him mouth the same words back before I turned on my heel and ran. I ran down the street and ducked behind a cement building to catch my breath.

That's when I heard a moaning sound. I looked from where I was checking behind me to see a walker coming right towards me. I aimed my rifle and pulled the trigger but all I heard was the click of an empty gun. I threw it to the ground and pulled out my hand gun. I pulled the trigger on that and heard the same empty click. I threw it to the ground as well and started to back up.

I felt my back hit the cold cement wall, my fingers sprawled out feeling it. The walker just kept coming towards me. He might have been attractive before becoming undead but now he had blood shoot eyes and dead, peeling skin. I felt my back pocket for my hunting knife but it wasn't there. I panicked. I took my eyes off of the walker to look down to the ground searching for any type of weapon that could possibly help me. There was nothing. No gun, no knife, nothing. My heart beat faster and my blood pounded in my ears. I looked over the walker's shoulder to see if anyone would be able to help me but no one was around.

_'I am going to die,'_ was the only thing that I could think of. It was the thought that crept forward from the back of my mind and it was a for sure thought. I watched as the walker drew closer, his limp making him slow. I was cornered with nowhere to run. The walker was close enough now to the point where I could touch him. I took my hands off the wall and shoved him back. The man in his human life must have strong because he didn't go that far in his undead state. I stared at him in shock as he snarled at me before continuing toward his to his goal. Me.

I let out a small whimper as I let my eyelids fall over my hazel eyes. I wasn't ready to face death yet. I wanted to live, see the world, have a family, but in a world that's gone to hell those things seem trivial.

I felt the walker grab my arm. My hand automatically curled into a fist but there was nothing that I could do. I was dead meat. The last thing I thought about before I felt the blood splatter was the past week that I had. It had been a week from hell but I wouldn't trade it for anything…besides maybe a hot shower or a world not filled with walkers but hey ya' get what ya' get.

I thought about heated kisses and blue eyes as teeth sank into my arm. I yelped in pain.

"Elliot!"

I heard the swish of a crossbow being fired and then the walker that bit me falling.

I lazily opened my eyes to see Daryl running towards me. "Daryl," I said collapsing to the ground. He caught me just in time so that I didn't hit the ground.

He pulled me to his chest and cradled me. "Elliot no. Don't go." I heard him say, his voice cracking. "Please don't go. I love ya'. Ya' can't leave me." I felt something hot and wet drip onto my shoulder and I knew that he was crying.

I pulled away from his chest and looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with tears and they were making tracks down his dirt covered face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough Daryl," I whispered as tears of my own fell. I reached a shaky hand to wipe at his tears, like James had done to me. "I'll always love you. Never forget that." I took a shaky breath, knowing that I was running out of time.

Daryl leaned his head down and kissed me, like that one action could convey everything that he wanted to say but didn't know how to. I pulled away to look at him again.

"You're stronger than him," I whispered knowing that Daryl would know exactly who 'him' was. "You learned to love. He'll never know the feeling."

Daryl's lips were back on mine, our tears mixing together. The last breath I took as a human was the breath from the man I loved. I closed my eyes and blackness absorbed me.

-_Daryl's P.O.V_-

I ran down the streets following the way I saw Elliot run. We weren't going to be able to kill all the walkers but if we could at least lose 'em in the city it would be better. I ran by her but was stopped dead in my tracks by a yelp. I looked behind me to see the girl I loved backed against a wall with a walker chewing on her arm.

"Elliot!" I yelled as I loaded my crossbow. I aimed at the motherfucker who took her away from me and shot him.

"Daryl," I saw her mouth then start to collapse. I sprinted to her and caught her before she hit the ground. I went down to my knees and I pulled her as close as possible to me, cradling her body to my chest.

"Elliot no. Don't go." I said hating the way my voice cracked. Merle always told me that a cracking voice showed weakness. "Please don't go. I love ya'. Ya' can't leave me." I felt something hot a wet fall down my cheeks. I had never cried before. I was always too tough and strong to cry but now, seeing the girl I loved being taken from me, I couldn't help it.

I felt her pull away from me and I looked down into those amazing hazel eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough Daryl," she whispered as her own tears fell. She reached a shaky hand up to my face. I felt her wipe my tears. No one would have ever done that to me before. "I'll always love you. Never forget that." She took a shaky breath, and I knew that at any moment she would be gone forever. I knew that this would be the last time that I would be able to kiss her. So that's what I did.

I leaned my head down and brought our lips together. I put every feeling that she had ever given me into that one kiss. I poured every word spoken between us, every touch, every other kiss, everything into that one kiss. I felt her pull away and I looked down at her once again.

"You're stronger than him," she whispered. I knew exactly who she was talking about. Merle. "You learned to love. He'll never know the feeling."

I couldn't help myself. I kissed her again. There was a salty taste to it and I knew that it was the taste of our tears. I felt her gasp into my mouth then go limp. I knew that the girl who taught me how to love was gone forever.

I pulled away from her not wanting to believe it. "No!" I yelled. "No!" More tears poured down my face.

I looked up to the sky. "Why God, did ya' have to take her? Why couldn't ya' have let her live?!" I yelled still looking up.

That's when Merle walked over. "I'm sorry," he said looking at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. Instead I thought of everything Elliot was.

Beautiful, smart, funny, caring, strong, hard yet soft at the same time, a teacher, and a lover. She taught me how to love and what real love is. She broke down all the emotional walls that I had built up over the years. She walked into my life as a strong, hard, woman and she left it the same way.

No one would ever be able to replace Elliot Parker.

I heard Merle get up and leave but I didn't pay any attention to him.

I felt Elliot's body grow warm in my arms and I knew that she was changing. Her words from the ride here rang through my head. _'Daryl, if something happens to me today. I want you to kill me. I don't want to be one of those things forever.' _I knew what I had to do.

I shifted my body so that I was able to pull out the hunting knife that I had given her. She had left it sitting on her nightstand this morning and I had grabbed it. Now I pulled it from my pocket and opened it, waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later she did. Her jaws started to snap at me but I spoke. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I know you don't understand me right now but I have to do this. It's what you wanted."

I plunged the knife into her skull, her blood staining my shirt red. I let her limp body go and rested my head on my knees. Sobs overtook my entire body. I shook and could barely breathe. I stayed there for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

I collected myself and stood, pulling the knife from Elliot's head. I walked over to where Merle was standing. "Let's go," I said, my voice raw and scratchy.

Merle nodded and we headed back to the truck and bike. Most walkers were dead and we shot the few that remain. I went and collected my arrows as Merle loaded the bike into the back. When I looked at him all he said was, "I'll drive." I threw him the keys and got in. We drove in silence.

"Can I borrow your knife?" I asked him taking out my knife. Merle shifted in his seat and pulled out a knife like mine. I grabbed it and flipped it open. I took the butt of my own knife and carved Elliot's name onto it. That way I would never be able to forget her.

-_Elliot's P.O.V_-

Heat. That's all I could feel. It went on for what seemed like hours. I could barely stand it anymore. I cried out in agony but it came out as a moan.

I opened my eyes and smelt flesh.

The heat was forgotten. All I could think about was the smell of flesh, the sound of blood pumping, and the working of organs.

I snapped at the source. A man with blue eyes and tears tracks on his face. I didn't care what he looked like, all that mattered was the fact that he was dinner.

That's when he spoke. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I know you don't understand me right now but I have to do this. It's what you wanted." I saw something glint in the sun in his hand.

I continued to snap at him as his hand came down and plunged whatever he was holding into my head. There was no pain. Only darkness. I saw the man start to sob.

I let the blackness take me once and for all. Or so I thought.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! That was my dramatic music for the ending. But Never fear the epilogue will be up soon! Well farewell for now my amazing readers, and make sure you review! I really want to know your thoughts on this one! **


	9. Epilogue

**AN: check big AN in next chapter. **

-_Epilogue_-

I woke up to bright sunlight. I sat up and looked around. This was the place where I had died, but that was it. I had died, so why was I awake?

"Took ya' long enough," an African American woman said coming out of the shadows. "You've been out for a month."

"I've been dead a month?" I asked looking at her.

"Yup," she replied walking over to me. She was wearing white skinny jeans, white sneakers, a white tank top, and a white leather jacket. Her shoulder though was covered in blood.

"What's with all the white?" I asked her as she helped me up. I figured it was a better idea to ask her about that rather than the blood.

"When an angel dies, their clothes turn white, except any blood from their fatal wound. I was bit here on my shoulder, which is why it's all red," she explained.

I stared at her. "So you're saying that I'm an angel?"

"Yea. I was expecting it to be your brother though, but I think they chose you because you taught a man who never showed emotion, how to love. It was quite the amazing story as well I must say. So romantic."

Pangs of longing, anger, and sadness all flew through my body. "Where is James?" I asked looking at the woman.

"He has already moved on." I opened my mouth to ask another question but she cut me off. "When James died, he became a temporary angel, holding your spot for you. After you died he moved on to the other side. Angels are the connecters between the other side and the human side."

"But how did I end up as one and how did you know I was here?" I asked her.

"I'm a guide. I died at the beginning of the outbreak and have been helping new angels find their way. As for how I knew you were here, well I was assigned as the Parker family's guide. I explained everything to your brother when he was your stand in. When I felt you start to wake up I alerted the man who is going to take you to their camp. And like I said before, I think that you ended up as an angel instead of your brother because of what you did to Daryl Dixon."

"I fell in love with him. That's all. I didn't try to do anything," I told her.

"But that's the thing isn't it, you fell in love with him and he fell in love with you. You taught him what it's like to love someone and how to be loved. As a child Daryl never experienced love from anyone. The only thing that he has ever had was pain and some like. He never had anything like what you gave him."

"But how come I was brought back then?"

"Because Daryl's shut himself off from the world, including his own brother."

"And I'm suppose to get him to open up again," I finished for her.

She nodded. "I don't know where their camp is but I can lead you to someone who can take you there. You won't be able to talk to him but he'll be able to talk to you. He should be here soon."

We stood in silence for a while as I inspected my white clothes. I had on a white tee shirt, white jeans, and white boots. It was strange to see all of my white clothes.

"So if I can't talk to whoever is taking me there, how can I talk to Daryl?" I asked her.

"Because you are the only one who will be able to get him to talk," was all she replied. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle filled the air.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I said as Merle rode up on his motorcycle. "I am not going with him."

"You have to. He'll be able to explain more about Daryl." I sighed and walked over to Merle knowing that I had no choice. "Oh and Elliot things have changed in the month you've been gone." I nodded at her and got on the bike.

"How've you been sweet thang?" Merle asked as he got the bike going.

I just glared at him.

As we headed out of the city as he asked "Too soon?"

Another glare as a response.

"Well onto a topic you'll like more. My brother." I sat up straighter on the bike. "He won't talk to no one. Not even me. He just goes huntin' all the time. He never leaves his knife anywhere either. Takes it with him everywhere."

I gave him a confused look.

"He killed ya' using the knife. Ya' had left it on your nightstand and he picked it up in the mornin'. He used that to kill ya' with. But after ya' died for the last time he carved your name on the handle of his knife," Merle explained.

I smiled at the thought. He was really sweet but I had to pull him out of this funk.

"But that's when that woman found me. She told me about how you would come back. How you and only you would be able to help Daryl."

I didn't show any kind of a response to what Merle had said and he fell silent. We rode on in silence. I tried to figure out where we were but I had never been in this part of Georgia before. We rode into a quarry. Everyone in the camp seemed to ignore Merle as he rode through.

He parked in front of two small ratty looking tents. They were off from the main group of people and were semi secluded with trees around them.

I tapped Merle on the shoulder. I pointed to myself, then made a house outline with my hands, then gave him a confused look.

It took him a minute to get it but then he said, "Oh you're wondering why we didn't stay at the cabin."

I rolled my eyes but nodded all the same.

"We went back there for a day or two but Daryl couldn't handle it. He told me that it reminded him too much of you. We left and ended up finding people on the highway who were setting up this camp. That's how we ended up here."

I nodded. That's when I saw him. He was walking out from the woods. Three squirrels hung from his belt. Tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill over. He didn't notice me or Merle standing there. He sat down on a log not far from us and started to gut the squirrels.

I looked at Merle and he nodded at me. I slowly walked over to him. "Hi," I said weakly as I stood a few feet from him.

He looked up from where he was gutting to me. He shook his head as if he was in a fog. "It can't be. You're dead. I..I killed ya'," he said standing.

"Listen Daryl, I don't know how much time I have but you need to listen. I was brought back as an angel. I'm here to help," I told him taking a few steps towards him. I was glad to see that he didn't back away from me.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but it has to do with our love. You need to listen to me. I still love you and I know that you still love me but you need to let go."

He shook his head again. "I can't Elliot. I can't let go of ya'." Tears gathered in his eyes and I went up to him. I took his face in my hands, happy to see that I wasn't like a ghost and that I could actually touch him.

"Then don't let go of me. Keep me here." I pressed my hand where his heart is. "But make room for others as well. Make room for the people who are still living and breathing. Make room for a new family, but keep the old one close as well."

"I miss ya' Elliot," he whispered as his tears spilled over.

"I miss you too," I told him. I took his face in my hands again and lightly kissed his lips. I felt his arms go around my waist. "Promise me that you'll make room for new people."

"I promise," he said. I stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears. "It may take more than a week but I promise."

"Elliot time is up." I heard a voice say.

"I have to go now. Remember I love you and remember your promise!" I yelled as everything around me started to dissolve.

But I heard his reply. "I love ya' too and I won't forget."

I was in a metal room now. I looked around and a man came in.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him.

He only looked at a clipboard he was holding. "Elliot Parker, you are being reassigned," he told me.

"Reassigned?" I asked confused.

"You will go back to a time before the world ended. You will go back to a time when the saints ruled and to a place where they ruled. You will keep a few things about you the same but many will change. Now go. Be the angel to the saints."

I had no idea what he was talking about and I was about to ask when there was a flash of light. Everything I knew was gone.


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone thank you guys so much for reading. I can say that it has been a pleasure to write this story. Although it was my first Walking Dead story I'm pretty sure that there will be more to come!**

** Anywho so yes the rumors are true, there is a sequel! Yay! And yes if you haven't guessed it, it will be a Boondock Saints one. If you haven't seen the movies I suggest that you go see them before you read the story if you don't want anything spoiled, at least the first movie. Also if you guys like that one I might do the second movie as well. **

**Also I wanted your guys opinion. I was talking to my dad about this story and he said that I should send it in to the big guys at the Walking Dead and see if I could get it made into an episode. What do you guys think? I mean it wouldn't mess with anything that's already happened seeing as it happened before the first season and it would explain a lot about Daryl and why he acts the way he does. Let me know what you think! **

**Also if anyone knows where I could possibly get any information on where to send this story to, let me know as well. Links would be mighty helpful! **

**Well anywho I'll get to the reviews that I missed last chapter. **

**FanFicGirl10: I'm sorry that you didn't like day seven but I hope that what I did makes sense now. Also Elliot just stuck in my head and I couldn't get her out. She just plagued it and I had to keep writing with her. Also I'm glad that I could evoke so many emotions in one chapter. I say that's pretty good. Thanks for being such a loyal reader! I loved all of your reviews and am very happy that you liked this story! **

**darlydixon fan: Yay! Glad you liked it! **

**To every other reviewer: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love all of you guys and thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me know what you think. **

**To everyone who read BUT didn't review: Thanks for reading. I am truly blessed that all of you took the time to read my little piece here. **

**To anyone and everyone: I love you all! You guys are so amazing! Thanks and stick around for the next one! **

**Well that's all I gotta say. See you all real soon and keep on reading and writing! **

**~vcbxnzm21**


	11. Sequel!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I just wanted to let you know that the prologue for the sequel is now up! I hope you guys enjoy it and make sure to leave a review! **


End file.
